howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
No More Blood
"No More Blood" is the 38th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise and Bonnie turn to an unlikely source for help, bringing the tension among the Keating 5 to a head. Meanwhile, Annalise takes on a surprising client.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20161024abc09/ Plot Flashforward: In jail, Annalise asks Bonnie if she's the “anonymous source”, which the latter answers that she's not and that she will find the source. Later, at the hospital, Asher, Michaela and Oliver confront Bonnie, with Oliver still being worried about Connor, who, unbeknown to anyone, has just finished having sex with Thomas somewhere else. Notes and Trivia Notes * This episode scored 4.32 million viewers. *In Wes's subpoena, we can see that the date he was made is October 23, 2015. *Thomas sends flowers to Oliver Hampton. This is a reference to "Is Someone Really Dead?", where Oliver tells Michaela Pratt and Asher Millstone that he and Thomas mocked the fact that someone brings roses to someone else to impress him. *Laurel Castillo reveals to Asher that Frank Delfinono longer has a beard. He shaved it off along with his hair in "We're Good People Now". *Wes mentions when he was in a psychiatric hospital. This happened in "She Hates Us". *Asher that his mother tried to call him and joked that she might have cancer. This is the first time she tried to talk to him since she disowned him in "What Did We Do?". Important Events *Charles Mahoney is implicated by Annalise Keating, Bonnie Winterbottom and Frank Delfino for the murder of his father, Wallace Mahoney. This causing the police to remove Wes Gibbins as a suspect. *Annalise comes face-to-face with Frank. This is the first time which they have had direct contact since she found out about the part he played in her child's death in "There's My Baby" and "Anna Mae". *Connor Walsh and Oliver Hampton get into a big argument. This then causes Connor to have sex with another guy in the flashforward. The guy just happens to be the same guy which Oliver was dating, Thomas. *In the flashforwards, Bonnie reveals to Michaela Pratt, Asher Millstone and Oliver that Annalise is being accused by an anonymous source. Title * While Frank is at Lisa Cameron's house on the job of killing her, he talks to Annalise on the phone (with Bonnie listening) and she tells him “'No more blood'.” He hangs up on them and they don’t know if he went through with it or not until he rings them again when he’s back in his car and tells them that he did not do it (though it is shown that he thought about it). ** No More Blood - Annalise Keating International Titles *'French:' "L'Alibi" (The Alibi) *'Spanish:' "No más sangre" (No More Blood) Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 308Promo1.jpg 308Promo2.jpg 308Promo3.jpg 308Promo4.jpg 308Promo5.jpg 308Promo6.jpg 308Promo8.jpg 308Promo9.jpg 308Promo10.jpg 308Promo11.jpg 308Promo12.jpg 308Promo13.jpg 308Promo14.jpg 308Promo15.jpg 308Promo16.jpg 308Promo17.jpg 308Promo18.jpg 308Promo19.jpg 308Promo20.jpg 308Promo21.jpg 308Promo22.jpg 308Promo23.jpg 308Promo24.jpg 308Promo25.jpg 308Promo26.jpg 308Promo27.jpg 308Promo28.jpg 308Promo29.jpg 308Promo30.jpg 308Promo31.jpg 308Promo32.jpg 308Promo1.png 308Promo34.png 308Promo35.png 308Promo36.png 308Promo37.png 308Promo38.png 308Promo39.png 308Promo40.png 308Promo41.png 308Promo42.png 308Promo43.png 308Promo44.png 308Promo45.png Behind the Scenes 308Promo7.jpg 308BTS3.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 3x08 Promo "No More Blood" (HD) Season 3 Episode 8 Promo How to Get Away with Murder 3x08 Sneak Peek "No More Blood" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 3x08 Sneak Peek 2 "No More Blood" (HD) References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes